


Rupturas

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nenhuma ruptura é tão definitiva que não possa ser reparada. (escrita em fevereiro/2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para um desafio da comunidade F1 Slash brasileira, de acordo com uma lista de obrigações e restrições. A canção mencionada no primeiro capítulo é Tonight, da banda inglesa The Big Pink e, afora alguns eventos gerais que realmente aconteceram, como a participação dos dois no Desafio das Estrelas de 2010, nada do que está descrito na fic aconteceu realmente.

No fundo, estavam verdadeiramente movidos pela pressa com a qual se viam mais e mais acostumados e até mesmo viciados. Bruno não gostava de admitir, mas uma mudança ocorrera dentro deles desde o início da temporada. Continuavam a sorrir, por piores que fossem os carros ou as situações em que se encontravam em suas respectivas equipes; apesar disso, algo era facilmente notável: estavam mais ansiosos, permanentemente agitados dentro de uma vibração constante e aguda que ameaçava qualquer noção de estabilidade que tentassem estabelecer em suas rotinas.

Dessa forma, aprisionados pela fina linha entre a ansiedade e a impaciência, não era de se surpreender que tudo acontecera daquela forma. Foi tudo muito urgente, como que fulminados por um raio caído sem menor aviso prévio; era algum evento do qual pouco se lembrava afora o que realmente merecia e deveria ser lembrado. Estavam em Melbourne, todo o paddock fora convidado, a música pulsava estridente pelos alto-falantes e o ar se tornava cada vez mais abafado, carregado de fumaça pesada e adocicada.

Dançavam juntos, os corpos próximos, muito mais próximos do que dois amigos estariam em uma situação normal; como era de se esperar, estavam bêbados. Bruno olhava para Lucas e não havia dúvida: perdia o fôlego toda vez. Havia algo nele, naquela noite, naquele sentimento que se agarrava nele que o deixava completamente mesmerizado. Era algo impossível de capturar, uma euforia imensa e eriçada que tomava conta dele toda vez que os braços se tocavam, toda vez que era lentamente puxado para perto e sentia o toque de mãos que hesitavam em deixá-lo ir.

Uma multidão se acotovelava ao redor deles no salão. Todos tão bêbados quanto eles, todos tão perdidos quanto eles, tão encantados e entretidos com suas próprias maquinações e seus mundos particulares quanto eles. Uma multidão de gente conhecida e desconhecida, de gente que dançava desorientada e bebia desorientada e não sabia onde a noite iria terminar.

Para Bruno, no entanto, só restavam os dois naquela pista.

Lucas era o único que permanecia, o rosto e a camisa branca iluminados pelos borrões de luz que piscavam confusos sobre suas cabeças. Permanecia ali, próximo e inalcançável. Permanecia ali, distante e presente. Permanecia ali, ao seu lado, uma mão esquecida quase que queimando sua cintura, e Bruno se pega balbuciando as palavras da música que começa a tocar.

_Tonight, you take a part of my life._

Repetiu as palavras de novo, seguindo a deixa da música, mas poderia continuar repetindo-as mesmo que esta terminasse, mesmo que a noite terminasse e nada mais acontecesse; poderia repetí-las feito um mantra sem fim ao qual se ateria pelo resto da noite, nada mais do que uma expressão de tudo o que poderia ter sido e acontecido. 

Mas não precisaria fazê-lo.

Lucas o enlaça pela cintura e ele se deixa levar, sendo arrastado dali a passos incertos, mas contundentes, de repente se vendo tão perto do outro que mal podia acreditar; as conseqüências, naquele momento, eram o de menos. O ar intoxicante sufocava os pulmões e enevoava o coração de ambos; o resultado era que o sangue agora corria grosso e escuro, perfeitamente escuro como o canto no qual Lucas o empurrava sem muita gentileza, perfeitamente negro feito a parede onde prende Bruno com o próprio corpo antes de abaixar a cabeça e beijá-lo de tal forma que era impossível não desprender as verdadeiras intenções sugeridas nele.

 _Só pode ser sonho_ , Bruno pensa. _Estou sonhando._

Mas não há pensamento que resista a tudo aquilo, ao desejo escondido por tanto tempo que agora vinha à tona com a força arrasadora de uma tempestade; não há dúvida que permaneça firme com o peso do corpo de Lucas sobre o dele, nem razão que perdure por muito mais tempo com as marcas que aquelas mãos e aqueles lábios começam a derramar sobre sua pele pálida.

Já se esquecia completamente de onde estava; não ouvia mais os sons nem via as luzes. Os olhos se fechavam conforme o deslizar das mãos que se exploravam mutualmente; os ouvidos só percebiam os gemidos baixos que se entremeavam cada vez mais. Trocavam beijos e carícias fervorosas, cada vez mais ousadas, um claro desafio contra os limites estreitos que sempre os restringiram. Lucas, em especial, parecia furioso: tocava, mordia, desfazia botões e descobria, dominava os movimentos quase simultâneos dos dois. Fazia o que queria e como queria, como se estivesse preso em um paradoxo: desejava, mas não queria desejar; sentia prazer mas não o queria; estava prestes a possuir completamente, mas a batalha que travava contra si mesmo o corroía por dentro.

Não saberia mais como voltar atrás.

Não conseguiria mais voltar atrás.

Lucas o vira, prendendo-o novamente contra a parede, as respirações se tornando cada vez mais erráticas. Bruno fecha os olhos, sentindo os corpos quentes perfeitamente apertados, perfeitamente encerrados naquele espaço pequeno, sentindo uma trilha de beijos molhados se arrastando por seu pescoço enquanto uma mão tremida abaixa o cós da sua calça com certa dificuldade e passa a tocá-lo levemente.

É uma provocação.

É uma provocação na qual se desfazerá completamente.

Sente o peito inchando a cada momento, a cada sussurro, a cada movimento, a cada empurrão em direção ao desconhecido. A mão que o segurava desaparece por um instante e ele resmunga, querendo a de volta de imediato. Pensa ouvir Lucas dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegue distinguir nada, pois de repente se vê perdido; perdido na sensação de ter o corpo de Lucas sobre o seu, do jeito que sempre fantasiou, do jeito que sempre quis, do jeito que sempre julgou impossível.

Uma mão o puxa pelos cabelos; deveria doer, mas não dói. Os olhos de ambos estão escurecidos, pretos como a noite, como o desejo que os apunhalou feito lança afiada. Lucas o beija pela última vez, os olhos abertos e espantados, e nesse momento de silêncio, Bruno o sente dentro de si pela primeira vez.

Bruno não quer, mas se desvencilha do beijo, ou não conseguirá respirar. Franze a testa e espalma a parede fria, murmurando palavras desconexas enquanto Lucas se move atrás dele, lentamente, sem a fúria de antes. Só sente beijos e mordidas leves em seu pescoço e lábios, arranhões em seu peito e sua barriga, dedos cobrindo cada pedaço do seu corpo conforme os movimentos se intensificavam. Um amontoado de detalhes se juntava, se empilhava dentro de si, e não aguentaria muito mais tempo.

Lucas chega ao orgasmo primeiro, gemendo alto em seu ouvido, e essa é a última barreira, a última gota para que Bruno o siga, gemendo junto, sentindo as pernas tremerem, sentindo o corpo inteiro fraquejar. Lucas o segura, correndo uma mão em torno de sua cintura e sorrindo levemente ao beijar sua têmpora. Trocam mais um beijo, dessa vez preguiçoso, completamente lânguido, e só então a realidade volta a se esparramar em volta deles, aguda e dissonante.

Não há maior ruptura do que tomar parte da vida de alguém.

Era exatamente o que acontecera ali.


	2. 2

Não deveria ter sido daquele jeito, a dor de cabeça lhe dizia no outro dia. Não deveria ter sido daquele jeito, e o corpo doía, e a mente corria em círculos, toda desorientada, toda desproporcional, toda virada de pernas para o ar. Nada mais fazia sentido. Não deveria, não deveria, não poderia ter sido daquele jeito, não queria que tivesse sido daquele jeito.

Ou queria?

Os dias passavam e a ruptura se tornava irreversível.

Trocavam frases atrapalhadas quando se encontravam, sentenças que não guardavam qualquer significado profundo em suas palavras curtas e quase grunhidas. Os olhares não se detiam longamente; o foco era inteiramente nos detalhes. Dedos estralando, barras de calças sujas, camisetas pretas repletas de patrocínios: tudo o que era insignificante, tudo o que segurasse o foco o suficiente para que os olhos não se encontrassem e não deixassem transparecer que o fantasma de Melbourne estava mais vivo do que nunca.

Lucas fingia que não queria olhar.

Bruno não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Uniam-se naquele modo aparentemente descuidado de olhar, rápido e impossível de capturar; olhavam e dali a um segundo procuravam se distrair com outras coisas, outras preocupações, outras necessidades. E então, talvez culpados, talvez receosos, o olhar fugia novamente, descontrolado, na direção do outro.

E de novo.

E de novo.

Assim iam, de segundo em segundo, de olhar em olhar, dispensando toda a dedicação que possuíam no estudo das minúcias do outro. Decoravam maneirismos e tons de vozes, particularidades, palavras soltas e intenções ocultas. Decoravam, pois não havia mais nada a se fazer. Pensavam se não deveriam tentar esquecer tudo, se não deveriam estar fingindo que nada acontecera, se não deveriam estar culpando o álcool e a estupidez pelo que aconteceu. Diziam para si mesmos que deveriam estar jogando um outro jogo, um jogo de mentiras e negação. Deveriam olhar para fora, para os outros, para a infinidade de coisas que os cercavam e os distanciariam um do outro.

Ao invés disso, optaram pelo jogo mais perigoso. Era inconsciente, mas mútuo: preferiam montar o quebra-cabeça oriundo daqueles detalhes e das minúcias tão preciosas. Um quebra-cabeça feito de peças disformes e confusas, reunidas às pressas; um quebra-cabeça diferente, pois era impossível vislumbrar a imagem que apareceria uma vez que finalmente completado. Um quebra-cabeça repleto de estilhaços e cacos do que sobrara depois de Melbourne, do que deixava de ser dito e percebido para ser substituído pelo silêncio.

E embalados por esse silêncio imperfeito, passavam dias e noites colecionando peças.


	3. 3

O que os aproximou de novo foi justamente a imperfeição do silêncio.

Por ser imperfeito, era fácil de ser quebrado. E por ser fácil de ser quebrado, as palavras se fortificavam, as frases se tornavam mais certas, os assuntos voltavam a surgir com facilidade. Acostumavam-se com a presença do outro novamente, com o sentimento que parecia alojado entre eles, com as nuances que se tornavam cada vez mais evidentes.

E assim, a distância diminuía e ameaçava sumir de vez.

A procura era mútua, unidos nessa sincronia tão própria deles. Procuravam-se desesperadamente, incansavelmente. Queriam conversar. Queriam ombros para chorar, ouvidos para desabafar suas mágoas com as equipes, amigos para escutar as idéias que circulavam livres dentro de suas mentes. Queriam a confiança que sabiam existir dentro do outro e só dentro do outro; queriam o entendimento que só o outro teria.

Queriam a tranqüilidade que lhes era negada há muito tempo.

De certa forma, a reaproximação era um paradoxo.

Eram parcialmente responsáveis pela falta dessa tranqüilidade que buscavam incansavelmente, e ainda assim se buscavam. Como mariposas que se vêem fascinadas pela luz e a querem de qualquer forma, também tentavam se alcançar de novo, tentavam ajustar-se àquela nova realidade em que haviam caído meses atrás e só agora começavam a compreendê-la inteiramente.

Fazem piadas e brincam, a risada voltando a brotar de seus lábios com naturalidade. Voltam a conversar, a sorrir, a se sentirem bem na presença do outro. Melbourne já não é mais um fantasma, mas algo inerente a eles. Não podem mais negar sua existência, nem mesmo que mudaram após aquela noite. Mudaram profundamente; carregavam traços do outro dentro de si, traços que nunca mais desapareceriam.

Resquícios de rupturas tão profundas assim jamais desaparecem.

Mas essa ruptura, enquanto fato acontecido e irremediável, trazia dentro de si a possibilidade de reconstrução. Há algo de esperança nestas novas interações; há algo de bondade e de gentileza nos momentos compartilhados. Algo frágil, é verdade, mas definitivamente evidente. Algo que Bruno tentava manter vivo a qualquer custo e algo que Lucas parecia compartilhar, tentando segurá-lo pelos ombros e sustentá-lo bravamente.

Estavam juntos.

Estavam mais juntos do que nunca.

Nesses momentos em que se via imerso naquela novidade doce, Bruno sorria.

Para ele, as peças finalmente se encaixavam da forma que deveriam.

Para ele, estavam enfim se apaixonando.


	4. 4

Bruno se mexe e geme baixo, prendendo o lençol azul firmemente entre os dedos. Os olhos doem, atormentados pela luz leitosa e lívida que inunda o quarto pela janela entreaberta e o força a despertar imediatamente; acaba por enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando fugir daquela realidade, tentando voltar para um mundo de escuridão e murmúrios suspirados, de fantasias preciosas e memórias frágeis como faíscas.

Arqueia as costas nuas com um grunhido, se apoiando nos cotovelos e nos antebraços antes de se soltar novamente e fechar os olhos. É fácil demais se afundar novamente naquelas memórias, naquelas sensações, na dor e no prazer que sente quando elas surgem assim, sem sobreaviso, impossíveis de serem reprimidas. É fácil demais que se perca novamente, mesmo que agora só lhe restem estas memórias, e é exatamente isso que faz naquela manhã cinzenta.

Poderia descrever cada momento da noite passada: poderia enumerar cada detalhe, cada pequena coisa, cada toque leve feito ar e letal feito fogo, cada gemido emudecido por beijos febris e intermitentes, cada comando entremeado por sussurros ofegantes ao pé do seu ouvido. Relembrava aquela noite e tantas outras com a mesma riqueza de detalhes; sabia que nunca se esqueceria delas. Não seria capaz de deixá-las desaparecer em meio a outras memórias mais frias e menos importantes; não abriria mão delas.

Não se arrependia de nada. Não abriria mão do que nascera entre eles, nem daquele sentimento tão diferente, tão novo e tão desesperador, nem de tudo o que acontecera até ali. Não se arrependia mais dos caminhos que tomaram, não se arrependia mais da forma como acontecera e, francamente, faria o que pudesse para evitar o fim daquilo. 

Nada mais importava.

Nem mesmo que, ao fim de cada uma dessas noites, Lucas sempre fosse embora. 

Bruno flexiona um dos braços e toca o vazio ao seu lado.

É um detalhe tão importante quanto os outros.

Bruno sabe até mesmo precisar o momento exato daquela ruptura renovada, um padrão que se repete cada vez mais dolorido, conforme os encontros se tornam mais freqüentes. Acabam por dormir por algumas horas, os braços e pernas emaranhados, os corpos tão próximos que Bruno sente a respiração branda de Lucas acariciando seu pescoço. Estão juntos, exaustos, exauridos de paixão, e então o outro se afasta. Pode estar afundado no sono mais profundo e desprovido de sonhos, mas é inevitável: basta que os corpos se separem para que a ferroada fria da solidão o desperte imediatamente.

Desperta, mas não abre os olhos.

Finge continuar dormindo enquanto Lucas se veste, enquanto ouve-o fechar o zíper da calça e se abaixar para amarrar os tênis. Ouve o ranger do colchão quando ele se levanta e passos abafados em direção à janela. Há um assobio, um murmúrio, qualquer coisa do tipo, e então ouve as chaves sendo recolhidas de cima do criado mudo ao seu lado. Há um par de lábios que beijam sua têmpora e dedos que tocam seus cachos por um momento.

Então, só ouve passos que se distanciam, o barulho seco da porta se fechando e o suspiro cansado de quem ficou para trás, sonhador, desejando que aqueles braços voltem a abraçá-lo o mais rápido possível.


	5. 5

Bruno abre a porta do apartamento, lançando um olhar de puro descontentamento à sua volta. Cruza a porta aberta em um movimento rápido, puxando a pequena mala preta consigo, e começa a espalhar seus pertences aqui e lá: pendura a mochila em uma das cadeiras da sala de estar, joga a garrafa d’água vazia no lixo da cozinha, e solta as pastas e papéis que carrega sobre a cama sem muita cerimônia. Joga o boné azul em um canto e o celular acaba esquecido no criado-mudo.

Voltara para Mônaco sem saber bem o que fazer.

Estava chocado.

Angustiado.

Sozinho. 

Senta-se na beirada da cama, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a escuridão do quarto por um momento, se espreguiçando e resmungando baixinho. Está cansado, mas a mente continua desperta, viva demais, pensando sem parar. Pensa nos problemas que o levaram até aquele momento, nos problemas do carro e da equipe, nas coisas que desejava mudar mesmo sem ter o poder para tanto, no futuro que nunca parecera tão incerto como agora. Pensava, então, em Silverstone; pensava nos carros que alinhariam no grid no dia seguinte, na largada, na bandeirada final, em tudo o que deixara para trás na Inglaterra ao ir embora.

Está em casa e não consegue descansar.

Levanta-se de novo e se aproxima da janela fechada, encostando a testa no vidro frio. Poderia desfazer as malas, ou ler alguma coisa, ou mesmo ligar a televisão do quarto. Poderia tentar dormir ou ligar para Bianca, para Viviane, para tantas pessoas que o ajudariam a encerrar aquela confusão de uma vez por todas. Mas a única pessoa que realmente o acalmaria e seria capaz de tranquilizá-lo está incomunicável.

Precisa tanto de Lucas naquele momento e não pode tê-lo.

Olha para fora, para a luz esmaecida do sol que se põe e respira fundo.

_Brrr-beep-brrr-beep-beep-brrr-beep-beep-beep_

Bruno lança um olhar carrancudo para o criado mudo, o toque irritante do celular matando o silêncio e interrompendo seus pensamentos vagos e quase vazios. Uma onda de ansiedade toma conta de seu estômago cada vez que ele toca, temendo quem pudesse estar ligando ou qual seria o assunto da ligação. Fecha os olhos, a irracionalidade tomando conta dele; finge que o celular não está tocando, que o celular não está a metros de distância, que ele não está ali e nada daquilo está acontecendo-

Silêncio.

Solta um suspiro de alívio.

O celular começa a tocar de novo.

Bruno acaba resmungando qualquer coisa em voz baixa, incapaz de continuar ignorando-o. Alcança o celular e se senta na cama, fazendo uma careta para o brilho da pequena tela; esta se desfaz rapidamente e se torna surpresa ao ver o nome piscando insistentemente na tela.

\- Karun?

\- Bruno! Ah, que alívio falar com você! Você está bem?

Consegue imaginar o indiano nervoso, andando para cá e para lá em algum quarto de hotel pequeno e apertado, torcendo as mãos antes de passar a última hora decidindo se deveria ligar para ele ou não; acaba sorrindo com aquela imagem mental, o que já era alguma coisa, considerando seu péssimo estado de espírito.

\- Bom, você sabe. Estou mal, mas vai passar. – Deixa escapar um suspiro. – Nada que uma noite de sono não resolva.

A mentira era tão óbvia que Karun preferiu não comentar.

\- Ficamos preocupados quando você sumiu sem avisar. Eu, os mecânicos, a Tabatha-

\- Não adiantaria nada eu ficar aí, adiantaria?

É uma interrupção brusca, desnecessária, e Bruno imediatamente se sente mal por descontar em Karun a indignação que sentia. Aperta os olhos, chateado, ao ouvir a tristeza tomar conta do outro lado da linha quando este retoma a fala.

\- Não, não adiantaria. 

\- E o Yamamoto?

\- Você é melhor do que ele.

\- Bondade a sua.

\- Não estou mentindo. – Bruno quase consegue ver o sorriso que se forma no rosto do amigo. – Você sabe exatamente porque ele está aqui agora e você não. Me parece o tipo de cara que, no calor da corrida, apertaria o botão do volante errado na hora errada.

\- Espero que ele faça isso. – Responde distraidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e ficando em silêncio por um instante, em dúvida se deveria perguntar o que acabara de lhe passar pela cabeça. – Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa.

\- Você quer saber do Lucas.

Karun e sua maldita mania de praticamente adivinhar o que pensava, sem falha.

\- É.

\- Ele ficou tão arrasado quanto você, acredite. Conversamos bastante hoje após os treinos. Disse que sente sua falta imensamente. Acho que se ele tivesse como voltar a tempo para a corrida, já estaria aí em Mônaco com você.

\- Ele nem me ligou, Karun.

\- Você sabe como a nossa rotina é complicada. Você sabe como as nossas equipes são complicadas. Ainda não deve ter arranjado tempo para te ligar, mas não tenho dúvida que o fará. – Karun pausa por um momento. – Ele te ama, Bruno. Nunca duvide disso.

_Ele te ama, Bruno._

As palavras de Karun calam fundo dentro de si.


	6. 6

A voz de Lucas ainda reverberava dentro de si, pesada e grave feito os céus cinzentos que ameaçavam desabar sobre o principado a qualquer momento. Ouvia-a claramente, como se ainda estivesse na presença de Lucas e ele continuasse a falar, tão desatado e apavorado quanto no início daquela discussão. Ouvia-a claramente e via o rosto do outro fechado, bravo, impenetrável como poucas vezes vira antes.

Revivia a discussão de horas atrás e se sentia tão angustiado quanto antes.

_Não consigo entender._

_Não sei entender._

\- Não consegue entender, não sabe entender... - Bruno responde, a voz apertada de quem está com o coração destroçado. - A verdade é que você não [i]quer[/i] entender, não é? _Não faz questão de entender._

Agora, só as paredes o escutam. 

Bruno enterra a cabeça nas mãos e suspira.

Era o que deveria ter respondido.

Aquilo se tornava cada vez mais enraizado dentro de si. Não conseguia mais lidar com tanta indecisão, com tanto medo, com tanta dúvida. Lucas, que sempre parecia tão seguro. Lucas, que sempre sabia o que queria em qualquer momento, em qualquer aspecto da vida, em qualquer decisão que precisasse tomar. Sempre tinha razão, sempre sabia o caminho que seguir, sempre estava tão certo de tudo.

Exceto pelo que dizia respeito aos dois.

Tudo estava tão bem no dia anterior; a semana inteira transcorrera sem qualquer atrito. Passavam o dia inteiro juntos, se preparando para o triatlo no domingo; depois acabavam indo para o apartamento de um ou do outro, jantando, assistindo algum programa em francês só para fazerem piadas por não entenderem nada, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que lhes viesse à cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos e trocando beijos quando não chegavam a um acordo. Dormiam juntos, acordavam, e a rotina se repetia tão simples que era impossível não querer que ela continuasse para sempre.

Dessa forma, a rejeição de Lucas era pior ainda.

Três simples palavras estilhaçaram toda a sua realidade.

_Eu te amo._

Dissera as palavras porque realmente acreditava nelas. Dissera as palavras porque realmente acreditava na reciprocidade nelas. Dissera as palavras porque já estavam entrelaçadas nas ações há tanto tempo que o último passo a ser dado era justamente aquele, o de enunciar abertamente as palavras inteiras, a idéia completa, a intenção verdadeira. Era somente isso: dizer com clareza o que o coração já gritava silenciosamente há meses.

Sentia a tensão repuxando seus músculos; sentia a cabeça latejando de dor, de saudade, de sofrimento, de um turbilhão de sentimentos que não saberia definir mesmo que tentasse. Se Lucas alegava não entender o que havia entre eles, Bruno também se sentia no direito de não entender o porquê de tanta incerteza. Sentia-se no direito de não entender porque tudo era tão difícil, tão impossível de compreender, tão inaceitável. Sentia-se no direito de não entender, também, a maior contradição de todas as que encontrara até então: a de amar e não admitir que ama.

Estava cansado daquilo.

Cansara de tantas rupturas, fossem elas violentas ou não; cansara dos ciclos dolorosos e dos retornos que não levavam a lugar algum. Cansara de sentir a esperança brotar dentro de si só para tê-la arrancada pela raiz, cansara de esperá-lo com os braços abertos e tomá-lo para si mesmo sabendo que era só uma questão de tempo até que a centelha da expectativa se provocasse outra explosão.

Ficaria sozinho naquela noite e nas noites seguintes por escolha própria.

Daquela vez. escolheu seguir o cérebro que cansara de sofrer, mas não o coração que insistia em esperar infinitamente pelo alento tão próximo e tão inalcançável.


	7. 7

\- Porquê, Bruno?

\- Por que o quê?

Lucas fecha a cara e não responde.

Por algum motivo, pensara que seria uma boa idéia se dividissem o táxi que os levaria de volta para seus respectivos apartamentos após saírem de Interlagos. Pouco se falaram desde o último rompimento, o mais brusco de todos; aquela era a primeira vez que dividiam o mesmo espaço. Estavam sentados cada um de um lado do banco traseiro, e mesmo ali, a mesma dinâmica que lhes era familiar se repetia.

Tão próximos e tão distantes.

Tão caóticos e tão pacíficos.

Bruno levanta o peito em um suspiro, lançando um olhar furtivo para o lado. Lucas fecha a mão apoiada sobre o banco e a abre novamente lentamente, quase no ritmo de sua própria respiração. Faz isso duas ou três vezes, todas notadas por Bruno com a mesma avidez.

Abaixou os olhos, mas não por timidez. 

As ruas se estendiam molhadas e repetitivas sob as rodas do carro enquanto a noite caía, preta de tudo, sem estrelas, sem luz ou esperança alguma. Bruno olhava para a paisagem desoladora do outro lado da janela e era a vez de Lucas olhar para ele, a testa levemente franzida, os olhos castanhos envolvidos em algo que transpassava seu coração de fora a fora.

Precisava falar.

\- O Felipe.

Bruno se vira de sopetão, confuso. Não deveria tê-lo feito tão repentinamente, pois os olhares se encontraram daquele jeito avesso, do mesmo jeito que acontecera em Melbourne, do mesmo jeito que acontecera tantas vezes naquele ano que já perdera a conta, do mesmo jeito que acontecia quando brigavam, quando reatavam, quando preferiam o silêncio de um abraço assustado à comoção estática em que viviam absortos.

Do mesmo jeito que acontecera naquela tarde.

Estavam todos os pilotos voltando para o paddock, conversando animadamente em grupinhos de três ou quatro, uma confusão de vozes e sotaques com a qual já estava acostumado. Mas os brasileiros sempre andavam juntos, e aquela tarde não era exceção; caminhavam os quatro juntos, rindo, falando alto, brincando. E foi numa brincadeira que o choque aconteceu, tão exposto que era impossível ignorar.

Abraçara Felipe sem pensar muito, no meio de alguma brincadeira boba da qual já nem se lembrava mais; o menor rira muito na hora, assim como Rubens. O próprio Bruno não conseguira segurar o riso, chacoalhando a cabeça para cá e para lá. Era algo tolo, sem sentido, só uma bobagem de momento, uma bobagem como tantas outras que inventavam todos os finais de semana. Riu, riu, e só então, ao virar a cabeça novamente, percebeu o modo como Lucas o fitava.

Era exatamente o mesmo olhar que recebia agrora.

Sente a garganta secando de novo.

\- Se você não percebeu, estávamos brincando.

Lucas abre a boca. Tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas fecha-a rapidamente.

Bruno, por sua vez, só sabe esperar.

Espera pela próxima explosão. Espera pelos gritos, pelas palavras difíceis, por todo o calvário atravessado por ambos nos últimos meses. Espera por tudo pacientemente, pois sabe que a repetição é a chave motriz da relação deles. Há a ruptura e a reconstrução. Dessa vez, no entanto, não sente tanto medo: não estavam juntos, estavam? Não chegaria ao ponto de ferí-lo; pelo menos, não sairia mais ferido do que já estava. Mais um machucado não faria diferença.

\- Eu... eu... eu sei. Eu sei que era brincadeira. - Lucas pausa, desajeitado. - Mas ainda assim me doeu ver você e ele daquele jeito. Me senti traído.

Bruno não evita uma sobrancelha levantada. Inclina o corpo em direção ao dele, tentando examinar seus traços dentro do carro pouco iluminado.

\- Você ficou enciumado, é isso?

\- Não estamos mais juntos. - Lucas murmura, a cabeça baixa, evitando o outro o quanto pudesse, usando a escuridão para esconder o que realmente sente. - Não tem porque eu me sentir assim.

Bruno não sabe como responder.

É a primeira vez que Lucas admite isso; de repente, sentiu algo dentro saltando de si. Lucas tinha ciúme dele. Todas as explosões, todos os olhares atravessados, tudo aquilo possuía um significado oculto que de repente se fez tão óbvio que Bruno não sabia como não reparara nele antes. Talvez por não acreditar realmente que o ciúme fosse algo possível; talvez pela ruptura anterior ter sido tão veemente.

A vontade de reatar o nó só crescia.

Seria capaz de se permitir um pouco de esperança por causa daquela revelação? Seria capaz de acreditar que, se Lucas sentia ciúmes dele, então... sentiria algo mais?

Teria finalmente admitido para si o que ambos já sabiam?

Solta o cinto de segurança e se aproxima, a decisão tomada. Começara a se mover e agora não pretendia parar; não conseguiria parar nem que tentasse, nem que o segurassem. Segura a mão de Lucas com força, sentindo os dedos se crisparem em volta dos seus com a mesma intensidade. Tudo parecia renovado e distinto; estava eufórico, satisfeito pela falta de iluminação, satisfeito pela viagem longa e morosa pelo labirinto de ruas de São Paulo, repentinamente satisfeito por tudo.

\- Lucas...

Sente o outro enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro de um jeito que nunca fizera antes; parecia que precisava daquele contato, precisava daquele toque antes que se desmanchasse completamente e desaparecese. Precisava daquilo. _Precisava_. Lutava contra tudo e todos assim como Bruno lutava, sentia ciúmes, precisava ser tocado; era como todos os outros e, de todos que estavam lá fora, escolhera Bruno da mesma forma que Bruno já o escolhera a tanto tempo.

\- Não vou agüentar nem mais um dia se você não ficar comigo.

Bruno passa um braço em volta da cintura dele e o traz para perto, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso meio emocionado, meio divertido com a dramaticidade do comentário dele.

\- Ainda bem, porque não pretendo mais ficar longe de você.

E assim, pela primeira vez em muitas semanas, em muitos meses, não havia mais ruptura. Não havia mais rompimento, não havia mais linhas arrebentadas ou espaços vazios.

Só sobrara o alívio.

Só sobrara a tranqüilidade tão almejada.


	8. 8

\- Vem, vou te mostrar a pista.

Lucas o puxa pelo braço e o leva para longe, animado como o vira poucas vezes durante a temporada. O céu de Florianópolis estava carregado de nuvens, nesgas de um céu docemente azulado escapando aqui e ali, e a verdade é que provavelmente não participaria do Desafio se não fosse por Lucas.

\- Você e esse seu xodó com a pista.

\- É praticamente uma filha. – Lucas dá risada, ciente da tolice que disse, e Bruno acaba rindo junto, deliciado, enquanto cruzam as garagens em direção ao asfalto quente da pista.

Andam juntos, o passo igual, a pressa bem distante deles. Lucas aponta para todos os lados, gesticulando amplamente, mostrando curvas e fazendo movimentos com a mão; fala de como criou o desenho da pista, nas inspirações que teve, nas noites que passou desenhando o traçado e assim por diante; no fundo, a comparação com a paternidade não era tão tola quanto parecia à primeira vista. Realmente se orgulhava do trabalho dedicado à pista, isso era evidente. Apesar disso, a atenção de Bruno estava mais focada na presença e na voz dele do que no conteúdo real das palavras eufóricas do outro. Poderia ouví-lo falando sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer assunto, contanto que continuassem lado a lado, só os dois, aproveitando aquele dia de verão como se fosse o último que tivessem juntos por um longo tempo.

Eventualmente, chegam a um ponto mais distante da pista, longe dos fotógrafos, dos outros pilotos, dos voluntários e de todos os outros. De repente, Lucas parou e se aquietou. Foi o tempo de Bruno se virar e ver os olhos de Lucas entristecidos de repente, todo o riso sumido como se encoberto pelas mesmas nuvens que momentaneamente encobriam o sol de verão.

\- Que foi?

\- Não vou correr na Fórmula 1 ano que vem. - Atropelou-se assim, um susto que saltou de seus lábios tão inesperadamente que Bruno, a princípio, não quis acreditar.

\- O quê?

\- Você é o primeiro para quem conto. A Virgin vai me substituir.

Bruno passa um braço pelos seus ombros e retomam a caminhada devagar, agora sem a menor vontade de voltar para o burburinho tão cedo. Deixam a notícia pairar sobre eles, a sombra de uma nova ruptura que se estende atrás deles feito um rastro escuro. Bruno olha para ele; estão na mesma situação. Também não sabe se estará no grid na temporada seguinte, nem mesmo se terá a mesma chance que teve neste ano.

\- Ei, Lucas. Estamos juntos, OK? Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

Lucas olha para ele, os olhos castanhos tão cálidos quanto o sol, e sorri.

\- E você, comigo. Isso não acaba aqui. Não é o fim.

Apesar de tudo o que passaram, estavam ali, unidos e inseparáveis. E não hesitariam em colocar em prática o que aprenderam durante aquele longo ano.

Nenhuma ruptura é tão definitiva que não possa ser reparada.


End file.
